<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Forbidden Love Between The Spider And The Fly by Parafait_Faerie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28203645">The Forbidden Love Between The Spider And The Fly</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parafait_Faerie/pseuds/Parafait_Faerie'>Parafait_Faerie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Delicate Flowers (Luke/Clive fanfictions) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Attempted Kidnapping, Attempted Murder, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Forbidden Love, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:48:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,681</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28203645</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parafait_Faerie/pseuds/Parafait_Faerie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke, a little fly has left home for simply a little journey whilst his parents worry for his safety and him being all alone. His curiosity ends him up in front of a manor where other creatures say a murderous spider lives and would be willing to take any small creature who dares appear by his den.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clive &amp; Luke Triton, Clive/Luke Triton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Delicate Flowers (Luke/Clive fanfictions) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067921</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Forbidden Love Between The Spider And The Fly</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Based on the book/poem called "The Spider and The Fly". After re-reading the story from childhood, I wanted to make it Luclive related as I thought a sneaky character like the Spider relates to Clive and an innocent yet curious Fly would be Luke.</p><p>Of course, there has been some changes made to suit the story so please keep that in mind.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A little young fly named Luke Triton had flown away from home. His parents are worried their son won't be safe all alone.</p><p>Though the young boy had flown and flown into an unwanted area, where tales of a dangerous spider lurked within a small mansion which was located next to a gigantic plant.</p><p>Rumours had it that a young spider given the name "<em>Clive</em>" has taken young flies as preys which scared other little insects away from his parlour.</p><p>Curious to see if all of the tales were true, the young Triton came down to the dark doors and looked around to see if any dangers were near; only to shiver in fear when a tall spider stood before him.</p><p>The look of his older self stood before him, smirking down as if the fly was his meal. Luke began to take small steps back but the elder one wasn't going to have it.</p><p>Not when he had found such a...<em>Innocent</em> and <em>divine</em> prey to have.</p><p>“Will you walk into my parlour?” said the Spider to the Fly, bending his back down to look sweetly at the young child.</p><p>“Tis the prettiest little parlour that ever you did spy;<br/>
The way into my parlour is up a winding stair,<br/>
And I have many curious things to show when you are there.”</p><p>“Oh no, no,” said Luke, “to ask me is in vain,<br/>
For who goes up your winding stair can ne’er come down again.”</p><p>Luke saw the other frown a little but gently guided the boy inside his parlour; secretly locking the door behind them as they made their way upstairs.</p><p>While walking upstairs and the spider asking the little one to call him "<em>Clive</em>", the elder watched the other smile excitedly and begin to curiously look around the pictures that hung along the halls. </p><p>Clive felt his cold heart begin to ache at such cute sight but dismissed the feeling, trying to get himself to remember who he is dealing with.</p><p>Guiding Luke to one of the guest bedrooms, the little fly felt himself stop on his tracks and just look a tad timidly at Clive who simply smiled at him.</p><p>“I’m sure you must be weary, dear, with soaring up so high;<br/>
Will you rest upon my little bed?” said the Spider to the Fly.</p><p>“There are pretty curtains drawn around; the sheets are fine and thin,<br/>
And if you like to rest awhile, I’ll <em>snugly</em> tuck you in!”</p><p>“Oh no, no,” said the little Triton Fly, “for I’ve often heard it said,<br/>
They never, never wake again, who sleep upon your bed!” </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Soon after, Luke found himself sitting on a tall chair within the dining room as the sounds of crackling flames from chopped down woods were heard in the background.</p><p>Clive came with a plate of desserts, eager to impress the child with candies and deserts. He watched the other frown a bit when the dessert was placed in front of him but Clive knew the boy was just restraining himself; such delightful sweets was almost breaking the child's restrictions.</p><p>Said the cunning Dove Spider to the young Fly, “Dear friend what can I do,<br/>
To prove the warm affection I’ve always felt for you?<br/>
I have within my pantry, good store of all that’s nice;<br/>
I’m sure you’re very welcome–will you please to take a slice?”</p><p>After sitting on one chair next to Luke, Clive snuggled himself closer before taking a small spoonful of desert and calmly placing it in front of the child's mouth.</p><p>“Oh no, no,” said the little Fly, “kind sir, that cannot be,<br/>
I’ve heard what’s in your pantry, and I do not wish to see!” Luke replied as he pushed the spoon away, only to witness the slow fury rise within the elder's dark eyes.</p><p>He was swept away and taken to the clothing room where jewels, rich clothes and diamonds were found as Clive placed him on a chair before going behind a curtain just to bring out a beautiful shirt that made Luke eager to put it on.</p><p>“Sweet creature!” said the Spider, “you’re witty and you’re wise,<br/>
How handsome are your gauzy wings, how brilliant are your eyes!<br/>
I’ve a little looking-glass upon my parlour shelf,<br/>
If you’ll step in one moment, dear, you shall behold yourself.”</p><p>Suddenly remembering of his parents's words of strangers, Luke immediately shook his head and slowly stood up from the chair, politely signalling Clive to take him to the main doors so he could take his leave home.</p><p>“I thank you, gentle sir,” he said, “for what you’re pleased to say,<br/>
And bidding you good morning now, I’ll call another day.”</p><p>Once flown away, Luke decided to not go far and sit on a nearby plant that had a wilting sunflower bending low above his tiny head. Something within the boy prevented him from flying back to his parents as he stared back at the dark manor in front of him.</p><p>Something within his heart wanted him to go back and see that tall spider; a clone of himself yet handsome and had manners of a gentleman.</p><p>Something, however also deep inside him was <em>screaming</em> for him to ignore that feeling and run away for if such a small fly like himself was to fly back to that house was never going to retrieve his freedom again.</p><p>Clive watched within the distance of the smaller boy flying away, just to smirk to himself as he quickly went back into his house.</p><p>The Spider turned him round about, and went into his den,<br/>
For well he knew the silly Fly would soon come back again:<br/>
So he wove a subtle web, in a little corner sly,<br/>
And set his table ready, to dine upon the Fly.<br/>
Then he came out to his door again, and merrily did sing,<br/>
“Come hither, hither, pretty Fly, with the pearl and silver wing;<br/>
Your robes are green and purple–there’s a crest upon your head;<br/>
Your eyes are like the diamond bright, but mine are dull as lead!”</p><p>With such warm and gentle words sent Luke to easily fly back to Clive. The boy's eyes were half-lidded as he felt his heartache more than it should have done. All of his warnings had flown out of the window as he slowly made his way to enter the arms of the Spider who sweetly encouraged him to come his way.</p><p>Alas, alas! how very soon this silly little Fly,<br/>
Hearing his wily, flattering words, came slowly flitting by;<br/>
With buzzing wings he hung aloft, then near and nearer drew,<br/>
Thinking only of his brilliant eyes, and green and purple hue–<br/>
Thinking only of his crested head–poor foolish thing! At last,<br/>
Up jumped the cunning Spider, and fiercely held him fast.</p><p>Whist Luke screamed and pleaded to be free, Clive dragged him up his winding stair, into his dismal den,<br/>
Within his little parlour–but he ne’er came out again.</p><p>The townspeople and the Triton family cried for the loss of a young fly that was dear to them all as they began to take such lesson and tell to their little ones who may do the same as Luke once did,</p><p>"And now dear little children, who may this story hear,<br/>
To idle, silly flattering words, I pray you ne’er give heed:<br/>
Unto an evil counsellor, close heart and ear and eye,<br/>
And take a lesson from this tale, of the Spider and the Fly."</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Turns out, Clive simply couldn't give in to letting himself dine on such adorable child that he began to let the boy roam around his home and make him slowly his little partner to adore.</p><p>Luke learnt slowly such spider as Clive was only alone with the loss of two parents and left to survive in a house where silly little creatures such as himself were to become dinner to the poor elder.</p><p>So, the little one comforted the other who in return gave such love no other could have done as Clive simply wanted Luke to feel safe and loved while the two make use of each other's company.</p><p>The young Fly began to enjoy such sweets and pantries which made Clive smile, they played "dress up" at the clothing room and cuddled away in the elder's bedroom where he would read stories to the child who would only giggle and snuggle closer to the elder.</p><p>Clive remembered one night in the piano room when he was playing a small song that caused the other to waltz around, laughing merrily before asking the other to dance with him.</p><p>Just after having their fun, the spider felt himself ask such silly question when a slow nostalgic feeling of guilt pounded his guts when he held the small one close.</p><p>He not only didn't allow the fly to go ever far which could alert the boy's parents but keeping him to be with such villain made him feel guilty yet with Luke staring so lovingly was beginning to throw his doubts all away.</p><p>"Oh, dear little one, why do such gentle creature like you should ever love a deemed spider who hunts, and kills his prey?"</p><p>Luke only gave a smile and kissed his cheek,</p><p>"Clive, a spider-like you is no other like any ones I have seen or heard before. 'Ever has happened in the past shan't come again and you care so deeply for me, my heart only aches more for your love."</p><p>Oh dear, had he deserved such kindness and love from a fellow fly? He only smiled gently to the boy and began to guide the other to dance with him as the recorder across the room was slowly playing classical music which faded into the night.</p><p>Even though Luke could never return to his old life, the feelings between two strangers blossomed into something sweet like a fruit and gentle as a flower for peace came between the Spider and the Fly; the hidden tale which no one else would have been able to know.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>